Humphrey the zeta wolf
by Dead guardian
Summary: Humphreys pack was attacked he runs to the western pack and gets trained to fight the pack that killed his family
1. Chapter 1

**Dead guardian: OK Adam here's the deal I'll have the Mountain Dew and you have the Doritos**

 **adam: oh hell no I want the Mountain Dew**

 **Dead guardian: nah the Mountain Dew is mine bro**

 **Adam: how about we have a arm wrestle deal the winner gets the Mountain Dew**

 **dead guardian: alright let's go**

Humphreys pov

Got to find shelter a pup said grrrrr my stomach said I was running until I found a pack and saw a gold fur girl what are you doing out here little fella well my pack was attakced and I was the only one to escape well let me take you to my den alright ok 4 minutes later winston honey I'm home welcome back Hun and who's that well he said his pack was atacked oh ok well hello my names winston she's eve

winston said hello winston my names Humphrey hello Humphrey my stomach then growled I blushed ha I guess your hungry little fella yea I haven't Atr for 2 days I said wow well come on I'll get you some food winston went to the back and grabed some caribou here have some thank you I said before eating 5 minutes later so Humphrey what rank are you winston said well winston I'm a zeta I was in the middle of training but my pack got attacked oh I'm sorry Humphrey but how

about I put you as a omega and when the pups go to alpha school I'll train you really winston yes now get some sleep ok

next day

Yawn good morning winston morning eve morning I said morning they both replied mum dad who is that a Amber wolf said oh Kate Lilly this is Humphrey we found him last night his pack was attacked hi I'm Lilly and that's my sis Kate hello I said wanna go play Kate said sure I said happy I want you to meet my friends we walked for 2 minutes until I saw a group of wolfes guys I want you to meet someone his name is Humphrey and he's new to the pack hello everyone said so Humphrey this is sweets that's candy Luna Jesse Brad Adam reba Janice salty shakes and mooch and Sally hello everyone wanna play tag guys sure everyone said ok who votes for salty to be it me all of us said even salty said me alright guys you got 20 seconds and with that I ran off I saw a tree and smirked no one said we couldn't climb the trees 10 minutes later I saw everyone walk under me Humphrey Kate said were not playing anymore whistle **:don't judge that's the bestes whistle I can do:** _Humphrey everyone said shocked how the heck did you get up there Brad said I climbed i said then jumped down so who's the bestes hide and seek player Humphrey said you everyone said I smirked_ _let's do something else 6 hours later I looked up and it was getting dark hey guys I said yeah they replied I'm gonna start heading back it's getting dark alright everyone said I walked back to the den and winston comes up to me and said I'm gonna train you in a week Humphrey alright I said and went to sleep_ _skip scene 1 week later_ _come on Humphrey lets go winston said pushing me all right I said_ _so Humphrey will be at the secret training grounds for 6 months so let's do this_ _month 1 speed/agility_ _Come Humphrey run a 100 more laps_ _month 2 stealth_ _you wanna hold in your breath and tiptoe while covering your scent_ _month 3 strength_ _humphrey lift this 400 pound log now climb that mountain with these boulders on your back_ _month 4 skill_ _I want you to start doing these moves on a tree Humphrey while attacking you always wanna find your enemy's weakness_ _month 5 dodging_ _humphrey I'm going to randomly hit somewhere and you have to dodge it_ _month 6 mediation_ _Humphrey feel the wind and let it through you_ _after 6 months of hard training I can finally go back 1 hour of walking I saw alphas just getting back and I saw Kate I ran over to her and welcome back Kate it took me a moment to realise it was Humphrey oh my god Humphrey I almost didn't notice you you've gotten really strong Kate said drooling I laughed Kate honey I snapped out of my trance and looked at my mum dad and sister who eve said who's that eve Hun that's Humphrey wow he's changed a lot since I last saw him 6 months ago_ _actually winston where did you guys go to eve said sigh Humphrey actually is a zeta and I trained him I gasped Lilly and Kate looked confused then said what's a zeta well Hun a zeta is a special rank higher then alphas wow I never new my best friend would be a zeta we looked at Lilly drooling over a buff red Eastern wolf garth notice this and walked over with his dad well hello winston tony said hello tony I replied who's the big fella oh um let me introduce you to Humphrey he's a zeta hello Humphrey I'm tony hi tony I looked at garth and Humphrey Humphrey was at least 10 times bigger then garth well we should be going now_ _tony said alright see you later tony bye winston come on Humphrey I wanna show you some new moves I learnt Kate said dragging Humphrey winston chuckled while eve and Lilly giggled_ _kates pov so Humphrey let's have a wrestling match alright Humphrey said I tackled Humphrey to the floor and looked in to his eyes then kiss him right on the lips I was expecting Humphrey to pull away but instead he kissed me back we were making out passionately after 5 minutes I pulled back wow was all I could say before hopping of Humphrey Humphrey that was amazing he just smiled before kissing me I felt his tounge brush up against my teeth I granted him access we made out for 10 minutes then decided to head back_ _5 minutes later Kate I made a den somewhere else so I'll see you tomorrow Humphrey said I smiled at him then gave him a kiss and walked in my den to see everyone looking at what I said we saw you making out with Humphrey before they said smirking I blushed before going to the back of the den and going to sleep_ _next day_ _I woke up and see some caribou and my mum and dad are eating it I get up and was about to walk out of the den but my mum stoped me Kate Hun have something to eat first I groaned before eating the caribou 15 minutes later now can I go yes you may Kate I then ran off to Humphreys den I see him lying down Humphrey wake up Kate I was awake just resting ok now come on I wanna see our friends all right I say we walk to the lake to see our friends there hello we say hi Kate and who's that next to you oh guys remember Humphrey well this is him dam Brad said_ _well come on guys get in the waters nice Humphrey saw Kate slowly making her way into the water I smiled evilly and push Kate in the water making her scream I was laughing so bad that I didn't notice Kate grabbing my legs and ripping me in I laughed we started playing in the water for a while but decided that's it I got out to see everyone staring at me I asked what reba replied by saying your muscles are huge Humphrey luaghed_ _kate come on OK coming we were walking back to the alpha den then winston came up to us and said that we're on the hunting team I smiled and ran to catch up with hutch and cando we were stalking the prey until we saw some of the eastern pack psst Humphrey hutch cando we got company the eastern people ran after it scaring it away that's until we heard crumbling we looked to are right to see a stampede everyone to the sides of the valley Kate screamed we ran to the side but see the 2 northern dogs stuck in it Kate groaned before jumping from caribou to caribou she then tackled them behind a log when it was cleared hutch started growling with cando you eastern must that was our Hunt they both kept saying insults_ _at eachother then started to fight Kate tried to calm them but they didn't listen Humphrey then roared really loud they all cowered down hutch cando back off you guys go back to your territory Humphrey said winston wasn't happy he howled to talk with tony 20 minutes later winston what is it tony said your alphas ruined our hunt yeah but winston were starving there's no food left that's why we need to unite the packs or there will be war he said your daughter meets my son at the moonlight howl tonight now goodbye winston sigh what am I going to tell Kate winston said before bumping into something soft he looked up to see Kate oh Kate hi_ _it's ok dad I know my responsibility winston smiled now let's go_ _scene skip to moonlight howl_ _how do we know where to find him Lilly asked I don't know I looked up to see Humphrey and our friends and wow Humphrey was hot hey Kate I hear I look to my left and see a orange brownish wolf he was buff but not as much as Humphrey hi I said do we start walking up so what does garth like to I asked well I'm realy into fitness you know us alphas gotta keep fit to lead the pack but you know what realy gets me going is I heard garths howling it was terrible so what you think garth asked it was fabulous yeah well I need to go get some water so I'll be back I sprinted down to the lake to see Humphrey there hi Kate he said hi Humphrey I said before getting poked in the but I then passed out and so did Humphrey pack them up boys were going to Idaho_

 ** _Dead guardian: I'm gonna win and boom yes I win the Mountain Dew yeah get sucked in_**

 ** _Adam: dam you dead_**


	2. The zeta

Humphreys pov

ahh my head Humphrey is that you yeah Kate is that you

yes Humphrey it's me where do you think there taking us I don't know but maybe where there's food I said

or maybe we're the food yeah your right Humphrey said 10 mins later we stopped I said

I saw the cages open and off I went I then stopped with Kate right next to me

where are we Kate said I don't know watch out I said dodging a rock

look down there Kate said it looks like there playing this weird game

lets go ask them where we are ok we jumped of the mountain and walked over to them

fly fly away the duck said scared the goose turned around to see me and Kate oh hello he said

we don't realy see that many wolves around here the goose said

ok and we're here to ask a few questions Kate said ok quick behind you the duck said we turned around and the goose hit me on the head quick grab him Kate said

i jumped on him so what are your questions the goose asked while walking to this place we told eachother our names

so paddy marcel where are we well you 2 your in Idaho you were sent here to repopulate

my jaw dropped and so did Kate's well is there a way we can get back to jasper oh we love jasper marcel said

great can you help us get back yeah sure follow us we made it to this cabin we saw a truck and marcel said get in we hoped in and went to sleep 4 hours later

I have to pee really bad I told Kate she groaned we stoped and I ran out after my piss a person with a shotgun tried to shoot me I saw the truck we were in going way and Kate was still in it

I felt heartbroken I ran through the forest I was upset but decided I'll become a lone wolf

kates pov

I saw Humphrey geting shot at I wanted to help him but I couldn't

i sighed and said its his fault

5 Hours later we stopped and I hoped out and ran back to the pack after 10 minutes of running I saw the pack

my mum came up to me and hugged me where were you eve asked I was taken to Idaho with Humphrey but I lost Humphrey

my mum said its alright and we headed back to the pack to get some sleep

humphreys pov

i still can't believe she ditched me I said then fell asleep

Humphreys dream world

ha where am I your in the spirit realm a mysterious voice said who are you I said I'm your father Humphrey you have special powers I'm here to tell you how to use them now you'll be here for a few months now let's train

a few months later

I have learned how to use my powers and I have to use them to save jasper when I woke up I was so hungry so I went to hunt I slashed a caribou on the back and it died

I was on my way to jasper but I had to take a train

few hours later

I made it to jasper I decided to run there I ran there in pretty much 10 seconds

when I entered the pack I was surrounded by the pack winston came ford and said Humphrey is that you I said yes

kate ran at me to get a hug but I pushed her away winston the reasons I have returned is to save jasper

what do you mean save jasper well winston in a few months the shadow pack will attack and I have to stop them

garth laughed how do you expect to stop them garth said laughing I smiled and in 1 second my paw was to garths neck garth don't fuck with me I am a zeta


End file.
